Plan: Cheer Hermione
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: First story, Please ignore. Not beta'd. Hermione is a teacher at Little Phoenix, and because of a new program being added for Hogwarts Students, she is stuck spending the summer teaching a student who can ruin her relationship with Draco. How does the gang try to fix this? Fluffy-ish. Complete! My first fanfiction that I've ever written.
1. Snape Summer School

**Author's Note**: I renamed the story and I just went through chapters 1-5 and did some edits. Anyways, thanks for those who've put this on alert and added it to favorites. reviews are awesome btw! From my outline I think I'll have the story finished at around 9 chapters and will update one chapter a day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Snape Summer School

Why me? I always thought this was what I wanted to do. Well, ok, maybe not. I think this was just the first time that I ever did something without anyone else prompting me to. Well, that would be a lie too since ultimately I did this because it was least expected. And isn't that just being pushed into by some outside force as well? No one may have picked this for me or lead me to it, but I still chose this to prove someone wrong. What's wrong with me? Stupid ferret. It's all his fault. If only I didn't let him bait me, if only I didn't –

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry Iris, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, Miss Granger you can stop wringing my paper…you said you were going to read through it and help me understand the potion better…"

I looked down and can see that I've almost obliterated the young girl's parchment. Granted, it would probably have been better that way. The way it is written now…I wonder if you can obliviate someone of everything they know about just a spell or potion so you can start them over…hmm, that might be something I should look into.

"Miss Granger, you're doing it again."

"GAH! I'm sorry Iris! It's just that…that this won't do. I really suggest that you try again. Maybe from scratch. I believe we have some books in the library that might be useful. They aren't to par to what you will find at Hogwarts but it should still suffice for the remedial course."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. I'll try harder. Thank you." Iris replied in such a meek voice that I felt more horrible than I already did. I don't think I can keep doing this. I thought I loved my job. I'm sure I loved it at some point, I just can't remember the last time that I did. What is wrong with me?

"Class, I think its best we call it a day. I think that we've all been working too hard. Why don't you all go enjoy the afternoon and I'll see you tomorrow. No extra assignments either."

There is such joy and cheer as the students leave that I feel a brief recognition of why I do this. The smiles on their faces make me happy and as I am about to walk out the classroom I walk right into the reason today – no summer – has been horrible.

"Wow, Granger, didn't think you had it in you." I cringe into his chest, and fortunately he cannot see me trying to hold back tears.

"Hello Malfoy, what can I do for you this afternoon?" A small tear escapes and I'm just about ready to break down into sobs. He wraps his arms around me and starts to rub my back to try and console me.

"Mia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease. What's wrong?" He walks me backwards into the classroom again; his foot closing the door behind him. He gently pushes me onto one of the desks and stands in front of me with a look of pure concern. I start to remember why I first let him into my life and listened to him all those years ago.

I try to hold back my sobs; my breathing is slowly becoming regular. "It's nothing really. You know how I get during the summer. I just can't handle these children sometimes. I don't understand how they can let themselves be placed in this program, you know? Its one thing when I'm teaching the younger kids in preparation for Hogwarts, but doing the Summer Remedial Course, I just don't know. It makes me question teaching at all. I start to resent my students, my classes, my job, my life, and I question my choices, and I don't like that at all. It's just – "

"Mia, stop that right now. I know what you're going to say and it's all bollocks and you know it. You're an amazing teacher and you know it." He kisses me on the forehead to punctuate the point.

"I know it's your first year doing this program but McGonagall would not have even tried this program if she didn't believe in you. The Board of Governor's wouldn't have given you a grant for the program if they didn't believe in you. Parents wouldn't have let their kids take your courses if they didn't believe in you." He kisses my nose. He knows I hate that. I make a face.

"Now, why don't you just start believing in yourself so that we can go to dinner? I believe I'm supposed to be on my best behavior tonight, and how am I supposed to do that if you're all in tears and everyone is blaming me for it, hmm?" He gives me a chaste kiss to the lips to shut me up before I can give any form of retort.

Stupid ferret, always knowing the exact thing to say to make me stop crying. I stick my tongue out at him and grab his hand to lead us out of the classroom. As we're walking down the short hall to the exit I stop him and stare at him pondering out loud, "Draco, how did I get so lucky?"

"To be honest Granger, I don't even know. Are you sure you didn't slip me something one day? Maybe I should check my coffee each morning to make sure I'm not still under some sort of love potion. Or maybe it's a spell you cast in my sleep?" I punch him in the arm.

"Just for that, you're sleeping on the couch mister, regardless of how well you behave tonight!" And just like that, my problems of the day are gone and we're on our way to Three Broomsticks for dinner with my friends.


	2. Three Broomsticks

Chapter 2: Dinner with Friends

**-Hermione's POV-**

"Mione! You look horrid! Have you been crying? What did the ferret do this time, huh?"

"Harry, get off it, ok? Draco hasn't done anything of the sort and you know that. If anything, you have him to thank for even getting me here tonight."

"Potter, Weasley," Draco gives them a curt nod, smiles at me and turns to the last guest "Ginny, how have you been? I hope that James hasn't been giving you problems. I do miss him. You promised me an outing with the darling kid and I'm still waiting."

Ginny giggles at the glares her husband and brother give her while she smiles at Draco. God bless this man for letting one of my friends into his world. Granted, I know a lot of it has to do with him wanting to pester the boys, but if it's a means to an end, I'll take what I can get.

"Draco, I told you last week that you were invited to join us at the park whenever we go, which, by the way, is every afternoon. It is your own fault you haven't seen him in two weeks. He has asked about you though. So you will need to at least stop by soon to give him a quick hello otherwise he'll think you forgot about him."

"Oh no, we mustn't have that. Then his lovely dad will get to brainwash him into hating me. I can't let that happen. I'll be accompanying you to the park tomorrow. It's decided. Hermione, I'm sorry but I won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow. So no breakdowns tomorrow!"

The boys stop glaring at Draco at the mention of breakdowns. Ooooo I could kill him sometimes!

"Hermione, what is he talking about? What kind of break down? Is everything all right?" Ron asks.

"It's nothing, really. I just had a particularly hard day today and it was getting to be a bit much and I was questioning things and I just needed a good cry. You know, girl stuff, yup, that's what it was."

The boys look at Ginny for confirmation if this "girl stuff" truly existed and based on the glare she was giving me, they didn't look like they were buying it.

"Mione, really what happened?" this time Harry questions me.

"I'm going to get some butterbeer, would you all like some?"

Everyone nodded and Draco gets up to get us drinks. He's laying the good behavior on thick tonight.

"Well, I was stuck reviewing an essay from one of my students. It was about the effects unicorn hair has in potions and just everything was wrong. I mean it was 14 inches of parchment and not one sentence was correct. And that wasn't even the first time this week that I've had this issue with this student. And yesterday, a different child, a third year, mind you, was unable to perform _Wingardium Leviosa_. I mean, seriously! We learn that our first year! I show that spell off to my six year old students. It's just so frustrating and I question why I even do it. Why did I decide to teach? It makes no sense to me sometimes and today while reading this absolutely horrid essay I started questioning all my choices in life that I've made since, you know. And I almost tore her essay into shreds. She was nearly crying! I almost made a student cry! That isn't who I am. What am I doing? Who am I?" My voice was starting to hitch and I was getting close to breaking down again as I continued my tirade. Ginny looked at me with such sympathy while the boys shook their heads unsure what to do or say.

Draco sat down and gave each of us a butter beer and he wrapped an arm around me and whispered into my ear, "You are Hermione Granger, War Heroine, Recipient of an Order of Merlin First Class, Brains of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor Princess, and my Lioness. Don't you ever forget that!" I nod into his shoulder. He speaks a bit louder now so the rest of the table can hear him, "You are strong, fierce, loyal, intelligent, and beautiful. Granted, you have to deal with a few dunderheads, but that's why they're in this program. Why do you think we named it after Snape?" I giggle. I couldn't help myself. He did it again. He stopped me from breaking down again. That's twice today. Maybe I should reconsider making him sleep on the couch tonight. I smile at him and then sip at my drink.

"How did you do that?" Ron looks at Draco like he's some sort of puzzle. I guess in many ways he is. A few years ago, I would think that this was impossible. Draco Malfoy giving me a pep talk. Who would have thought?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, Weasley, Potter, how is work? Catch any bad guys lately?"

Draco dismisses the question as if it was an everyday occurrence, which in many ways, I guess it is. For the past two years Draco has been the only person to calm me down from these little episodes. He's changed so much from the boy I remember from school. Sometimes I forget they're the same person but I think that because its him reassuring me it makes me believe him all the more. I recall how in the beginning I didn't believe anything he said thinking it was all a trick of some sort to mock me, but he stuck by me, and he still does. He stayed with me when I told everyone I wouldn't do what they expected. When some turned their backs on me simply because I wanted to do something on my own, he was there. He had no expectations of me; he didn't push me in any direction. He just let me be me, and he followed alongside. I think that is why we work now. We were the same, back then, we were in extraneous circumstances, placed on pedestals, and trying to live to the expectations everyone set for us, and we had enough.

And that's where I found him; at Muggle University. He was sitting in the back row of my literature class. The first day I didn't believe my eyes and just ignored it. I sat in the front and refused to turn around to see if my eyes were playing a trick on me. It went like this for a few weeks and when the professor assigned us our first group project on _Romeo & Juliette_ I found myself in a group discussion with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry, I just got lost in my train of thought there. Did I miss something?"

"No, the boys are just discussing evil wizards. Boys, we're going to the loo." She grabs me and we walk away from the table. I give a look to Ron that tells him _to behave or else_ and Ginny sends a look to Harry that's not too different from my own.

* * *

**- Draco's Perspective -**

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Potter asks me. I swear I don't understand how these two idiots claim to be her best friends with what little they know.

"Are you sure you haven't done anything to her Malfoy? I mean, I haven't seen her like this since NEWTs." Now the other idiot of the pair decides to join in. Of course, it's my fault; it's always my fault when Mia is unhappy. Granted, a few years ago, that'd be the truth, but not now. It hasn't been like that since the war.

"She's been freaking out more since summer started. Why is that?" Potter asks next. Now both dunderheads are looking at me like I'm the know-all to the know-it-all and I guess in recent time, I am. It does feel good to have something on these two.

"Her school started the summer program. I swear, sometimes I question how you two became Aurors. You wouldn't be able to solve a puzzle if your life depended on it. Wait, I lied, only when your life truly depended on it. Now don't give me that look, if you want answers from me you will behave because I have to as well." I love that is all I have to say to get them to shut up. I like pushing their buttons; it makes up for all my good behavior in front of Hermione. "She's the only teacher. She has about 12 students from second to seventh year. And they're all idiots. I mean, every night she complains about all of them, except for one. That is, until today."

"Who is this kid and how is it that they can get on Mione's nerves like that? Very few people can cause her to break you know. And I think we're all sitting at this table." I keep forgetting to give Potter some credit. He is a little more perceptive than the red head next to him who is staring blankly. I always wondered what would have happened to him if he didn't have Potter or Hermione around.

"Iris, Iris Parkinson."

Both boys guffaw. I wish this was a reason to laugh.


	3. The Issue that is Iris

Chapter 3: The Issue that is Iris Parkinson

**-Hermione's POV-**

"OK, Hermione, spill. I know something's up."

"You're too perceptive Ginny. I swear, sometimes I think you should be the Auror instead of your husband and brother. You'd probably be better at catching Dark Wizards on perception alone."

"Flattery will not get you out of talking. Now, please tell me what's going on."

"I don't know Gin. It's all kind of hard to say. I have this student who just gets to me. She's going to be a seventh year and let's just say that the war hasn't changed her views. She gets under my skin and says really awful things about me when she thinks I'm not listening and to top it all off, she's not very bright. I feel really bad for her, but at the same time, I can't help but loathe her very existence. She makes me hate myself."

"How is a seventeen year old girl doing that? I mean, really, how can you let what someone say get to you? You're dating the ferret Hermione. How can anyone really top anything he's ever done to you? You've gotten over everything he's done, why is this girl any different?"

"She's Pansy's sister."

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

"There's more than one Parkinson chit? No wonder Hermione wants to pull her hair out. Is she pug faced too?" I swear, sometimes Weasley is more of an idiot than previously thought. I wonder if he'll ever reach his limit of stupidity.

"It's not that at all. Well, it is, too an extent. She doesn't like to talk to me about it and I can only fathom as to why. The last time she shut me out about an issue was when we met my father. And we all know how that went." Needless to say, not that great, even though, now, you couldn't separate the pair. Sometimes I think my father likes her more than he likes me, which I guess isn't saying much, but regardless, "There was a lot of animosity in the beginning, especially in regards to our relationship. I can only guess that Iris is just like Pansy and making Hermione question our relationship. Which believe me, is not something I want her to be doing."

"You really love her don't you."

"Thank you Potter for your astute observation, now let's talk about something that's not so obvious. We need to figure out what's wrong with her, and figure out a way to fix it."

"We can always use our profession to put some pressure on the Parkinson's to get their little girl to behave with Hermione." Leave it to Weasley to jump to violence, or anything close, first.

"What do you think Hermione would do if you two did that?"

"She'd maim us…"

"Smart Potter. Now seriously, I'm almost 100% sure that Ginny is talking to her about this now and she's the most likely to get anything out of her. If you want in on Plan: Cheer Hermione, you need to be at the park tomorrow to get all the details when I do."

"Plan: Cheer Hermione?" I guess it's a silly name, but the silliness is part of what Hermione loves about me now and I enjoy it. I keep forgetting that these two idiots still have their heads in the past.

"Just shut up about that ok. If you want in, you won't question it and will be there tomorrow to help us figure out what's going and how we can fix it. I can't stand Hermione breaking down at least once a week. It's not like her at all, and its almost worse than it was with Lucius and he's _my father_."

* * *

**- Hermione's POV -**

"I don't know who is worse, Iris or Pansy. To be honest, I think that Iris is far worse only because I have yet to deal with Pansy Post-War. I can only imagine what that would be like. I get enough as it is with those pureblooded snobs, you know? And to see Iris every day and have to hear the things she says, it just makes me question my choices." I start crying again. This is getting ridiculous, three times in one day. I try repeating the mantra Draco said to me earlier.

Ginny is rubbing my back now trying to soothe me, "There, there. Come on Hermione. You never let Pansy get to you back in school. And the Greengrass sisters are just bitter that you were able to impress Lucius to void Draco's contract. You can't let anything Iris say get to you because you've already converted the most bigoted family to your defense. That is a big accomplishment, you know."

"I know, and I try to tell myself that, but it doesn't seem to be helping anymore. Iris just has logical arguments to almost everything. It's not like before where it was blind arrogance, she actually has logical arguments that prove me to not be worthy of Draco, or my position at Little Phoenix. It's just, I don't know, what am I supposed to do? It angers me that she is bright when it comes to tearing me down but isn't smart enough to avoid this program to begin with. I just don't understand."

"What does she say to you?"

"Lucius is only tolerating me because I'm giving his family a good name after his stint in Azkaban –"

"That's rubbish and you know it. Draco did that before you and he even started dating."

"True. But I sometimes cannot understand why he tolerates me. I've seen Lucius at his worse, as have you, and I don't think he wants to relive that part of his life. So why does he allow me to be such a big part of it you know? I'm just a reminder, and I can only assume that it isn't something he wants to be reminded of –"

"Why do you think you shouldn't be a teacher?"

"Because everyone assumed I'd be an Auror, or work in the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Beings or Magical Law Enforcement, or at the very least a Healer. But here I am, a lowly teacher who regularly teaches six year olds. What has become of me Ginny? I was supposed to become the person who brought change to the magical world and here I am wasting away teaching summer school to ungrateful teenagers."

"You do realize that by teaching you're helping shape the future. In many ways you might be helping change the world in the best capacity you can. And if I recall correctly, you did this because it wasn't expected of you. It was exactly what you wanted to do because no one else pushed you to do it."

"I know Gin, but it doesn't feel like that. And sometimes I question if that was reason enough. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do something that wasn't expected. Maybe I should have just done what everyone thought I should do. Then I wouldn't be mis –"

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't you dare finish that sentence! Do you really think you're miserable? You have a loving man out there who would do anything for you. Give you the world if you'd let him. You have the support of your family and closest friends in everything you do. Granted, some of us might not have in the beginning but the point is we are here for you now and the poppy-cock of some seventeen year old girl regardless of familial relations should mean nothing to you."

I couldn't help but giggle. It was really hard not to. "You said poppy-cock. Does anyone even say that anymore?"

"Good, now keep laughing because we have to go out there and make sure no one is bleeding or dead."


	4. Good Night, Morning, & Afternoon

Chapter 4: Good Night, Good Morning, Good Afternoon

**- Draco's POV -**

I walk into the closet to get my pajamas. I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to be sleeping on the couch or the bed tonight but its definitely worth a shot. "Mia, were you serious about me sleeping on the couch earlier?"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember you having to sleep on the couch."

I jump onto the bed and start tickling her. "You cheeky witch. You told me that even if I behaved I'd be sleeping on the couch. Now why do I always believe you? And why do I let you?" I keep tickling her while planting kisses on her face. She's getting red in the face and breathing hard.

"Draco! Stop! Stop! I surrender! Please stop!"

I roll off her and grab her into my chest and just hold her. We get under the sheets and I inhale her scent. Its ridiculous how much I love this girl now.

"You know, it surprises me how much I love you. I let you kick me out of the bedroom and I still cook you breakfast in the morning!"

"I'm very lucky to have you. I told you that already didn't I?" She doesn't look very sure of herself. I wonder if she's questioning my love for her. I really hope not.

"Yes, and I recall saying you have me on a potion, but I don't think a potion could replicate how I feel about you. You know that right?"

"I think –"

"Mia, there is no thinking. I love you. I know I don't say it that much, but you have to know that I do. It's in my actions, I hope, but you mean the world to me, so please don't question how I feel about you."

"Yes, Draco, I know." And then she kisses me and kisses me more, and then the night ends on a very pleasant note.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

"Class, please settle down. You guys really shouldn't be this energetic after I gave you the afternoon off yesterday. Please. I want to see if you guys made progress with your assignments. Does anyone have any questions or need any assistance?"

Iris is the first person to raise her hand and I'm dreading what venom will come out of her mouth. "Yes, Iris?"

"I'd like to know how to brew _Amorentia, _I'm sure you're an expert at it and all." The class snickers and I can't help but cringe a little at her insinuation.

"To be perfectly honest, I've only brewed it once. In sixth year, but let me guess, it was one of the many potions you were unable to create and part of the reason you're here now? I believe you can find information on the potion: theory, ingredients, and instructions on page 204 in your potions book. Why don't you try to study up on it?" I try not giving her equal venom back, but it is rather difficult but luckily my snide remark shuts up the class and they start working on their remedial work.

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

"Dragon!" The little boy runs up to me and jumps into my arms with such a big smile I can't help the grin plastered on my face.

"James, you're getting heavy! I don't know if I can keep greeting you like this." The pout on his face is almost as adorable as the previous smile. I tickle him till Ginny, Potter, and Weasley reach us and I set the boy down.

"I swear he likes you more than me and I'm related to him!" Weasley exclaims.

"He no make Aunt Minnie cry. He good to Aunt Minnie. Me love Aunt Minnie." This little bugger is after my heart. It helps to have a little kid on your side when it comes to the Weasley's, especially when he professes what the adults, and most of the wizarding world, try not to see.

"If I haven't seen it myself, I'd think you've brainwashed my child. James, why don't you go play on the slide over there while the grown-ups talk about boring stuff. So did you get her to talk to you yesterday?"

"Yes and no. I'd like to hear what Ginny knows, but I'll say that she questions my love for her. But I hope that isn't the crux of the issue. I really hope it's not. Ginny, its not right?" I look at her pleading that I'm right.

"Umm, well. It partly is. I think it's the starting point of her problem. I'm not sure to be honest. Its all rather complicated. But mainly, she just doesn't think the life she's living right now is the life she's supposed to. She kept talking about expectations and how she should have done what was expected and then she wouldn't be dealing with anything that she is dealing with now. I'm not sure if that includes you or not, but she did mention the whole job thing and how she's not helping the world out at all."

"When I saw her again at University I asked her why she was there and not off gallivanting with you two as Aurors or married with the next Weasley on the way." I gesture at Potter and Weasley who look at me like I'm deranged. "What? It was what everyone thought. I figured she was going to marry Ron and all that. It's what everyone thought, but there she was, sitting in several of my classes. It took me so long to get her to just treat me like I wasn't the bane of her existence."

"Did she ever tell you why she went off to University?" Potter asked.

"Or why we didn't work out?" Weasley interjected.

"She went to University because her parents asked. After the whole _Obliviate_ thing she was eager to please her parents. They wanted her to do something normal. That's why she left the wizarding world for those few years. She was trying to get a semblance of normalcy back with her home life. Her parents were not too pleased the first time she brought me home and realized I was a wizard, let me tell you."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because you're Draco Malfoy the 'bane of her existence'?" That cheeky witch. I swear these Gryffindor girls like to have some sharp wit. Wait, no that flower one isn't too bright. Well, I guess maybe just the two I like.

"Har-dee-har-har Gin. No, because then you three would have seen her too during her first year of Uni. And even till now her parents still have issues with magic. We don't ever use it when we're around them, and Mia hasn't really wanted to go over there for some time now. Actually, since the start of the summer as well. I wonder if that has something to do with this too."

"There is just so many things that happened at the beginning of this summer when her mood shifted. It can't be coincidence anymore." Potter, finally in Auror mode, comments.

We all sit at the picnic table contemplating what could be wrong with Hermione while watching James try to run up a slide. We start laughing and the mood shifts from the melancholy.

"Weasel, why didn't you two work out?" I couldn't help remembering this from earlier.

"I asked her to marry me shortly after we finished our eighth year. We were barely dating then but, you know, we all marry young in the wizarding world, so I asked her, and she sort of freaked out on me and then I didn't see her for a year and when she came back she was with you. I don't know if you were dating then, but you were friends, and I just couldn't talk to her. Plus, I was seeing Lavender at the time…" That was the daft bint's name. I guess I should thank her though, keeping Weasley's paws off Hermione before I was able to be with her.

"I remember that. The summer after graduation, she came up to our room at the Burrow in tears and just started packing all her things. She was raving about how now she's supposed to get married, how she has to quit the job she doesn't have yet, and start having babies. She was a fright! Oh my Ron. You set it off then!" If looks could kill the Weasel's autopsy would say 'died by death glare from sister'.

"She had a similar freak out when we finished school. She was being pulled in so many directions unsure of what to do…I wonder if something like that is happening now. I know that since the war she hasn't been able to handle expectations and being told what to do." I'm starting to really worry about her now. These freak outs are happening because of me. Deep down, I know its because she's with me. Oh bugger it all! I run my hands through my hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do…she knows I love her and I'll support anything she wants to do. I don't know why what some silly swot says makes her question the life she's leading now."

"Malfoy, don't you dare give up on her or I'll –"

"Oi Pothead, I didn't say I was doing that, now did I? No, I just need to show her how much I love her and make sure she understands that if she doesn't want to teach anymore it doesn't affect how I view her. I suggest you three do the same."

"Well, what about 'Plan: Cheer Hermione'?"

"Weasel, now you're talking."

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

After my little victory dance – in my head of course – from putting Iris in her place, the rest of the day went by in a breeze. I repeated Draco's mantra and it kept me from going crazy. I tried to remember why I loved teaching and thought of the six year olds I get to see again once Hogwarts started again. I was reviewing essays when it was time for class to end and the next time I looked up the room was mostly empty.

I start to get my things together so that I can get home and read a good book before Draco got back from the park when I heard voices in the hallway.

"You let that stupid _mudblood_ talk to you like that?" I bet you this person is somehow related to Iris. It wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't Pansy herself slandering me.

"No mother, I simply conceded at the point in time. I'll simply have to revise my strategy." Was that Iris's voice? Strategy? What is she planning? Why is bringing me down so important? I don't understand.

The voices start to dissipate and when I walk into the hall there's no one there. I don't think I'll be reading when I get home. No sir, I'll be trying to figure out what in the name of Merlin the Parkinson's are trying to do with me.


	5. Objective One

Chapter 5: Plan: Cheer Hermione

**-Draco's POV-**

When I get home from the park Hermione is curled up on the couch with a glass of wine. She's biting her lower lip and just staring off into space.

"I hope you're thinking about me."

"Oh, Draco! You startled me! I didn't realize you were home. How was the park?" She's running off the couch and giving me a warm hug and keeps questioning about my day.

"What's wrong? Why are you yammering about my day?" She can't look in my eyes. Something must be wrong. "Mia, really, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I did ask you an important question in there. Did you eat yet? Or would you like me to prepare dinner?" She's fidgeting with my shirt while I try to get her to look at me. There must be something wrong if she won't even look at me right?

"How about we eat out instead?" I grab her and pull her into a tight embrace and kiss her on the nose.

"That sounds lovely! Why don't we try that new restaurant on Diagon Alley. The one Blaise will not shut up about."

Plan: Cheer Hermione is a go. Objective one: us, sitting across from each other eating dinner. She will not be able to avoid me there.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

We walked into _The Top Hat_, a swanky new steakhouse. The room is really dark and but there is a nice ambience from the candles dispersed throughout the room. The hostess is undressing Draco with her eyes and I grab his hand while she walks us to our table. I understand he's gorgeous but clearly he's taken, you shouldn't be doing that in front of his _girlfriend_, I mean come on! When she finally acknowledges that I exist I give her my best glare, one that Narcissa would be proud of. She quickly leaves us be at our table and soon we're sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

I try not to look at him and just look around. It is really dim in here and its hard to make out whose around us. You can hear the hushed whispers of the other tables but can barely make out what people are saying. I can make out some of the words and it doesn't sound pretty.

"Who is that with him –"

"Hermione Granger, what does he see in her –"

"He's so debonair –"

"She's practically dressed in a tea towel –"

I'm trying really hard not to cry. I stop looking around the room and just focus on the wine glass that Draco has served me. I quickly down its contents and pour myself another glass and about to gulp it all down as well when Draco grabs my wrist.

"Slow down there Mia! You don't want to get drunk before we even eat."

"I'm just really thirsty. I'll drink this glass slower, promise." I give him the puppy eyes he can't say no to. He lets go of my wrist and I sip at my drink but the glass never leaves my hand. I take a sip out of it every few seconds.

"Mia, that's not really keeping you're promise, now is it? What's going on? Do you not like the restaurant? We can go somewhere else, let's just go _The Leaky Cauldron_?"

As tempting as that sounds I don't want to seem a coward to the bigoted purebloods around me. I have to stay, I just want some liquid courage, but I'm not going to tell Draco that! "No, it's all right. Don't worry, I do want to try the steak here. _The Quibbler_ gave this place stellar reviews so I'm intrigued. How was the park today?"

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

Objective One is actually not working out so well. This place is too dark for me to really gauge her face. She keeps fidgeting and is constantly looking at anywhere except me. I don't know what I should do about this. How can I rectify the plan...I really need to find out about her day and what has put her like this. She hasn't been like this since we first got together.

Something had to happen today and every time I try to bring it up she just ignores me and asks about something else in my life. Her avoidance is starting to peeve me but I let her think she is getting away with it for now. I tell her about the park, minus the mention of our plans. I do tell her about all of our concern for her.

She scoffs! "Mia, something is clearly bothering you if Weasley is noticing. Wasn't it you who said he has, and I quote, 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'?"

Now she snorts! "You weren't there for that, how do you know that?" She is spending too much time with my mother. She's getting good at this avoidance game. Unfortunately for her, I've known my mother for longer so I can spot the game a pitch away!

"Nice try! I've heard the others use that line plenty of times. Now really, what's going on Mia?"

Silence. She doesn't respond. She's looking at the other tables. I look around trying to figure out what she's looking at. She has a frown on her face. Ok, this plan is really not working. Why are all the other tables so important? I don't understand!

The server comes back to us and asks if we want more wine. Hermione isn't giving her the glare she was giving her earlier. In fact, she hasn't been as possessive as she has been in the past. Hermione quickly says we don't want anything else and asks for the bill, not once looking at me. Is this just another change because of the Parkinson chit?

The Parkinson chit, what the hell has she said to Hermione to make her crumble like this. She really is acting strange. I'm going to hurt Pansy if she's the root of this, and knowing her, she probably is. What could Pansy have told Iris that would give her the ammunition to hurt Hermione like this. I just don't get it.

The waiter comes this time with the bill. I'm pulling out my coin bag to pay for dinner and for the first time tonight Hermione looks at me.

"Draco, why are you with me?"

I'm flabbergasted. She's never asked me this before. I know she's insecure about her looks with me, but she knows I find her beautiful and the swots like the server never catch my eye, hence her usual glare. Does she think I don't find her beautiful anymore? Does she think I don't love her. I'm fairly certain I said it today, and I know for sure I did last night.

I must have taken too long to respond. She gets up and walks out the restaurant before I can answer.

Objective One of Plan: Cheer Hermione – utter failure.


	6. Utter Failure

**Author's Note**: I totally took a break while writing this and wrote the ending of the story. I got kind of upset with how OOC Hermione was but in the next few chapters you'll see why she's feeling the way she is. And in the end, she's going to go back to the fiery Hermione we all know and love! I promise.

Please R&R =) Thanks to those who have and put me on alerts! You make my day!

* * *

Chapter Six: Utter Failure

**-Hermione's POV-**

He doesn't even know why he's with me. How can you be with someone if you don't even know why you're with them. We've been together for three years now. Granted, one of those years we didn't tell anyone about, but still, to be romantically involved with someone for that long and not be able to list out why you're with someone at a moment's notice is quite ridiculous. I mean, I don't even need a list, I would have been happy if he just said "Hermione, you're silly, I love you, that's all the reason I need."

I've asked him this question once before, two years ago, right before we let everyone know we were dating, that was his answer then. Granted, I didn't let it end there, while making love that night, he proceeded to list out every little thing he loved about me that made him want to stay. He could have done that again. Well, not make love to me at the restaurant, all though, that might have put those bigoted cockroaches and the trollop of a server in their place.

Wow, I can't believe I just left. I didn't say anything to him. I just walked out of the restaurant and apparated to the first place I could think of. I'm sitting on the swing in my parents yard, staring at the tree house I use to play in. My parents made it for me because they thought it'd help me make friends. Boy, were they wrong!

I climb up into it and just sit in the small room. My book shelves are still there. They're full of my children's books. Dr. Seuess and Roald Dahl. _The BFG_, ha! Giants are real and for the most part just like the ones described in the book! _The Hobbit_. Their version of elves are far different than ours that's for sure! The goblins are kind of the same though.

I remember when I didn't know magic was real. I'd read these books and imagine about this whole other world. Even when I was young, I didn't belong. I know my parents never said it, but I know they didn't like that I would do things with no explanation – I just had to have that book on the top shelf and next thing you know it's in my hands without me asking or getting a step ladder. And then after what I did to them during the war – I can understand why they don't want me to be with a wizard or anything to do with magic, for that matter.

I climb down the ladder and stare at the back of my childhood home. There's a light in my parents' room. They don't know I'm here, or that I come here almost every other night. I don't belong here. I don't belong there. Where do I belong?

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

She left me. She just walked out. I'm sitting here at the table and I just don't know what to do. I realize now I did take my sweet time to answer. I know the answer to her question, and I thought she knew the answer. Why does she questioning my love for her?

As I get up to leave, a couple from another table stop me from my chase. They look up at me with sympathy

"A girl like that doesn't deserve you." The audacity of this man. How can he say something like that? I don't deserve her!

"She must've realized this and walked away. You're better off." The woman adds. The nerve! Other people in the restaurant are nodding. Is this why she asked me? Were these people getting in her head somehow and I didn't notice. Granted, the whole night I was focused on just her and not our surroundings. How could I be so stupid!

"Well, it's a good thing that your opinion is as good as the dirt under my shoe. If you'll excuse me, I need to show the woman that I _love_ that I'm the _one who doesn't deserve her_ but she should be with me anyway." I respond with such malice and loud enough that the whole restaurant could hear me. There are a few people near the entrance who are quietly applauding me. The couple and those nearest to wear I once sat are looking at me like I'm crazy. They must be the pureblood idiots Hermione has mentioned to me in the past.

I go back to our apartment. There's no sign of life. I check our room just to be sure she isn't in bed yet. The bed is still made from this morning. Where is she?

I immediately apparate to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

I hear the _pop! _of apparition when I walk into the apartment. Draco must have just left to look for me. I should probably let him know I'm home. I send a missive using Draco's owl to Ginny. That's going to be the first place he looks, I know it. I crawl into bed and just cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

I bang at the door. It's only 7:30. Who in the hell goes to bed at this hour? "Potter! Open the door!" I keep knocking at the door like my life depends on it, and in many ways, it does. If Hermione is here, I need to fix this or my life will be over as I know it.

"Uncle Dragon! You're loud!" James opens the door and looks at me like I'm crazy. I guess I am.

"I'm sorry James, but this is important. Is Auntie Minnie here?" I'm pleading to a four year old. I can't believe this is where my life is right now.

"No Auntie Minnie. I no see her since the time I saw you today." Great, just great. She's not here. She must have gone off somewhere to think. I need to do something. Objective one clearly backfired on me. I guess objective two should be convincing her I love her. Oh, I know what to do.

"Draco! I just got a letter from Hermione saying that she's home now and she's going to bed. What happened?" Ginny walks in from the sitting room and Harry is glaring at me when he picks up James.

"Did it say anything else? Can I see it?"

"Oh yes, she tells me to give it to you. What did you do?" I don't have time for this. I grab the letter and scan it as quickly as I can.

_Gin,_

_When Draco gets there please give him this letter. I'm fine by the way. – Draco, you're sleeping on the couch. I don't really want to talk tonight. I have breakfast plans so don't worry about making me anything in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow night._

"I'll explain later but objective one didn't work. I need to fix things. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Objective Two: Convincing Hermione I love her. First things first, I need to get something.

* * *

**-Iris's POV-**

I'm quietly sitting outside of _Florean Fortescue's_ eating my ice cream, when low and behold the Draco Malfoy is quickly walking past. No mudblood in sight; just him. I wonder where he's off in a hurry. I quickly get up and tail him. He walks into a jewelry store and while I try to discreetly look through the window I can clearly see he's looking at rings. Not just any old ring, but engagement rings! Oh no. This isn't good. Not at all.

I rush to _the Leaky Cauldron_ as quickly as possible so I can floo home. When I get there I knock into my mother whose on her knees at the other fireplace.

"Mother! We have to change our tactics, or do something quickly!"

"Iris, how rude, I'm in the middle of a floo call here."

"Mother, he's buying an engagement ring! He's going to propose! I don't care who you're talking to but we have to fix this. We have to fix this!" I'm pacing the room now, not paying attention to whomever my mother is speaking to.

"Oh my. I'm sorry Astoria, but as you can see, I'm busy. I'll see you and your sister for tea at the end of this week, yes?"

"Oh yes Violet. I'll see you then. Good luck with whatever you're doing." And the connection closes.

"All right Iris, what do you know about _Amorentia?_"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oooo, I'm sorry to end it like that. I was going to keep going with this chapter but I decided to break it up at that point because cliffy's are evil hehehe. I have the next chapter already written and it'll be posted sometime tomorrow. I'm going to try and just finish the whole story tonight so it can be fully published mid-next week. Because I split this chapter, it should be at 10 chapters now. Again, those who review get all the internets!


	7. The Proposal

**Author's Note**: I just finished the final chapter. And oh man. I really love how I ended it. It makes me sooooo happy! I might even speed up my updates just so I can hear what you think about it! I'm debating if I want to add more to after where I left it off for the final chapter or if I should write an epilogue or sequel. I don't know. I might do a one-shot sequel or two because it'd be fun. We'll see.

And this chapter was fun to write only because I think you guys are going to be a little confused because it's so much fun to do things that you don't 100% expect. If you expected it then I'm not as good as I think which would make sense considering this is my first fanfic. You can laugh at me in the reviews, I'll totally take that =)

Again, I love all of you for taking the time to read and extra love to those who add me to alerts and review! 3

* * *

Chapter 7: The Proposal

**-Iris's POV-**

Class today has been boring thus far. The _mudblood_ hasn't really said anything at all today. She just sits there at her desk and stares at whatever it is she's reading. I don't think she's turned a page in the past five minutes. I thought she was a bookworm; shouldn't she be a speed reader?

Maybe she's anxious, waiting to be proposed to. I need to slip the potion before he gets the chance to do that. Hmm, how am I supposed to pull this off. I need to slip it into a drink that's for sure, but when will I get that chance?

A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts and just like magic my target has arrived. I really hope he isn't proposing here, that would be very bad form. But I guess being around a _mudblood_ does that to you.

Miss Granger walks out into the hallway to talk to Draco. This might be my best chance! I quickly get up to make some tea. I slip the potion into one of the cups and hold it my right hand. I pour tea into two cups and make my way out of the classroom.

"Hermione, please just listen to me, it's really important. Just please – Miss Parkinson, what are you doing outside the classroom?"

Oh, I was interrupting something now was I? Well at least I know he didn't get to the proposal part. That's good!

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I figured since you're a guest here I'd show my _good breeding_ and present you with tea." I gently pass him the cup from my right hand. "Miss Granger, I even made you some." I hand her the cup roughly and let it splash a little. I see that Draco has taken a sip of his tea. "Well, I'll leave you to your conversation and go back to class. Have a nice afternoon Mr. Malfoy."

That went exactly to plan!

"Draco, I'm in class. Let's just talk when I get home later." Miss Granger grabs his cup and walks back into the class not touching the tea.

Oh well, he at least got some of the tea. It should take effect soon enough.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

Today has been horrible. The kids were more rowdy than normal. The remarks cut deeper than they normally did. Even the half-blood children were rude to me. The remarks they were making reminded me of second year all over again. It's been five years since the war, why can't they get it through their head that I'm just the same as they are.

Draco isn't in the apartment when I get home. It does look like he stopped by but not for long. All our pictures are faced down. I don't understand that.

When I walk to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea there's a note on the table. Draco must be out. I make myself my tea and proceed to the bedroom. I change into a pair of jeans and one of Draco's tee shirts. I'm starting to relax and feel comfortable. I turn on the telly and just lounge around for a bit.

A few hours later when I go back to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Draco still hasn't gotten back home. Maybe the note says something about it. I pick it up from the table, read it, drop it onto the floor and run to the bedroom.

I have to get out of here. I can't be here right now. I knew my attitude would push him away. Maybe this is what was so important that he interrupted my lessons. At least I didn't have to look him in the eye when he said this. I wouldn't be able to hold back tears in front him. Its good he's not here because the tears, the sobs, the heart break, there's nothing I can do to prevent it from happening.

After all my things are packed, I shrink my bags and put them in my pocket. I look at the apartment that has been my home for the past two years; the life I had with Draco, for the last time. Can I really leave like this? Can I leave everything that I've known and loved? Can I not fight for him? I see the letter on the floor and I know that I have to leave. He doesn't want me.

I walk out the apartment and apparate away.

_Granger,_

_I can't do this anymore. It's not working and I need someone that will work with me. I don't know when I'll be home._

_Malfoy_

* * *

**-Pansy's POV-**

"Pans! Wait up!" I turn around to see whose calling me and am surprised to see Draco Malfoy calling for me. I haven't spoken to him since right after the war. I thought he didn't want me in his life. Whatever it is, it can't be good. I need to get us out of the public eye just in case he feels the need to embarrass me again.

I start walking towards the shrieking shack away from the crowd. He continues to run after me.

"Pansy. Please stop. I need to talk to you. It's important!" What could be so important that he seeks me out after all these years?

Once I reach the shack, I turn to him and scream at him "What do you want Malfoy? Huh? After all this time, what could be so important that you chase me out of Hogsmeade? Hmm?" I'm not happy right now and I want him to know it!

"What are you talking about? I love you. I can't live without you. I came to apologize. I just needed to see you. I miss you. I can't live without you Pans." Oh Merlin, what's going on.

"Are you serious?"

"Most definitely." He gets on his knee and pulls out a gorgeous ring, this nice size diamond with emeralds and rubies surrounding it. If he was serious the ring he got me would not have rubies on it. And why would he propose to me the first time he's spoken to me in five years? This makes absolutely no sense. I thought he was with Hermione. OH! Hermione. The rubies. Oh my, something is definitely going on!

"Draco, you don't mean to propose to me right now. How about we go somewhere and catch up?" I need to find out what's going on because there's no way in hell that he's serious about what he said to me. I know he doesn't love me, and I know he would never talk to me if he could.

"Sure, we can go back to mine if you like."

"What about Granger? Won't she be there?"

"I'm not sure but I left her a note. I told her it was over that I had to find someone who could work with me. And that's why I had to find you. I know we're perfect together and I love you."

Yup, something is seriously wrong. There's no way he would end things with Granger, especially in a note. I need to speak to someone who knows Draco better now.

"No, I have a different place to go. Come on, you'll side-along." I really hope they don't kill me first.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooo, I hope you like this. Did you think the love potion was for Pansy? And where do you think she's taking them?


	8. Love Potions

**Author's Note**: I'm having difficulty writing this chapter, hence the extra day between updates. Sorry! I know where I'm going with it but actually writing it out is hard. Plus, I had another plot bunny that I had to outline out and now I want to start that but I don't want to be one of those writers who doesn't finish their stories so I'm going to wait until I get this done. This chapter, plus 2 more (the last which is mostly written) and its finished!

Enjoy reading and please review =)

* * *

Chapter 8: Love Potions

**-Harry's POV-**

We're sitting in the backyard of the Burrow just drinking some butter beer when we hear the _pop! _of something apparating at the edge of the wards. When we turn to the sound we're not surprised to see the blonde hair of Malfoy that we've gotten use to, but we were not prepared to see who he was with.

Pug Face Parkinson.

Next thing I'm being dragged to where they stand and Ron is shouting.

"What the hell are you doing here? And why are you with _her?"_

"She's the one who brought me here. Love, why'd you take us here?"

"LOVE?" All three of us shout at once.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Why are you with Parkinson?"

"What is going on here!"

"Draco, why don't you be a dear, and go grab us some fish & chips from Muggle London. I believe there's this lovely place off of Picadilly Circus. Can you get us four servings and then head back here?" Pansy asks Draco while soothingly rubbing his arm. Her smile looks strained. And with that request, Draco disappartes.

"Parkinson, please explain what the hell was that?" Gin gets straight to the point.

"Well, I'd like to sit first because I'm not 100% sure what's going on either but I think that we can all put our heads together and figure it out."

"We don't want to spend time with you. What did you do to Malfoy?" This time it's Ron getting frustrated. It shows how much we love Hermione that we're on the defensive when the love of her life is threatened.

"I didn't do anything to him! I just ran into him at Diagon Alley and next thing he proposes to me!" She shows us a ring that couldn't be meant for her. "I was speechless because the last time I spoke with Draco wasn't on good terms. His remarks cut deep and made me rethink. I never thought he'd ever speak to me again, and for the first time for him to propose –"

"Oh no! That must be why he left in such a rush last night." Ginny interrupts.

"What are you talking about?" Now Ron is adding the conversation. I have yet to say anything but something is definitely fishy about this.

"Parkinson, did he mention Hermione?" I finally put in my two knuts in.

"He said he told her it was over. By a note. I didn't think going there with him like this would be a good idea so I came here thinking you guys could help. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past but I don't want to be the reason Draco and Hermione end things. She's done a world of good for him and I can't have that on my conscience just when I'm starting to feel good about myself –"

"That's all well and all Parkinson. Ron, go to their flat now and check and see what state Hermione is in. Bring her here if you can and Gin can do some damage control. Parkinson, explain your whereabouts for the whole day." Auror mode kicked in. Time to get to the bottom of this!

Ron disapparates. Gin is mumbling about her morning with Hermione and the state she was in. Parkinson is rattling about her day. How she just moved into a flat in muggle London – did she just say _muggle London?_ And how does she know about fish & chips?

Ron appears and is frantic. "She's not there! All her stuff is gone. I went into their room and it was ransacked. She took _everything_. It's as if she never lived there!"

Ok, this is not good. Not good at all.

We hear Draco apparate in and he brings us the fish & chips that we're requested earlier. He looks excited to be near Parkinson. Something is definitely up there. He's under the influence, of something. Probably love potion. Like Romilda Vane tried in fifth year. The signs are there. Now to figure out who slipped it to him? Parkinson said she didn't see him till right when he proposed, so that can leave almost anyone.

"Draco, can you tell us what you did today?" I ask as everyone else slowly draw the same conclusion that I have, at least they look like they did.

"Well, I woke up this morning on the couch. Hermione was already gone because she had breakfast plans. I went to visit her at her work and tried to talk to her. She sent me away. Then I went home to think and then wrote her the note about us being over since she clearly doesn't want me and it's ok because I just want Pansy anyway. Luckily, when I left the flat and was wandering Diagon Alley, I ran into the girl of my dreams and proposed right then. Then she takes me here. Love, do you not like the food? You haven't touched it."

I think I'm going to be sick. Thank Godric he isn't like this with Hermione normally. She'd probably punch him like she did in third year. "Draco, did you drink anything today?"

"Umm, I had a sip of tea when I went to _Little Phoenix_. And some water at the flat."

"Did Hermione give you the tea?" Parkinson beats me to the question.

"No, you're sister offered us some. I had a sip before Hermione grabbed it and made me leave."

"Draco, darling. Why don't you go back to your flat and get some rest. You just proposed today and I'm sure your tired, we'll have to start planning a wedding tomorrow." Ron is about to shout at her but I glare at him. This girl is a Slytherin and I can tell she just wants to get rid of him so we can all talk about this new information. Wow, I never thought I'd respect Pansy Parkinson.

"Are you sure, honey? I don't want to leave you –"

"Yes, its fine. I'll stop by later to give you a proper good night. Go ahead."

Once he leaves, Ron starts another tirade "Parkinson, what the hell was that? I thought you didn't want to be the crux of their relationship, why would you give him a proper –"

"Ron, shut up! She's a Slytherin. That was smart Parkinson. Good job at getting him to leave us alone. So, do you know why your sister would do this?" Gin interjects Ron before he continue to yell.

"I don't. But I intend on finding out."

* * *

**-Draco's POV-**

I've been sitting on the couch of my flat for a few hours. I'm waiting for someone, but my mind is a bit fuzzy. I'm trying to recall what has happened after I left Hermione at the school. Its getting late and she's not home either. I'm a little worried. I go to the kitchen to get a drink and I see the note on the floor. Oh no! I didn't do this. What did I do? Why would I do this?

I run to the bedroom and see that all of Hermione's things have been removed. All her clothes, gone. All her pictures, gone. All her books, gone. All her damn toiletries, gone. She's _gone!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oops, I felt that was a good place to end it so that means I have to push some other things into the next chapter or write a new chapter between. Sorry guys but I hope you liked it. It's not that long of a chapter but it got across what I wanted, for the most part. I have a nice Pansy in my head and so I needed a way to make her seem not as evil as she's usually portrayed. Hopefully you guys like it so far? Let me know!


	9. The Culprit

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. We just hired two new people at work so I haven't had as much time as I wanted. Plus, I'm having problems connecting the last chapter with the final chapter that I've already written.

Thank you to Haceln Rumi for the reviews =) They make me happy! And Iris isn't the only person to hate. You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Culprit

**-Draco's POV-**

Ginny sent me a missive saying that they still haven't found her but are looking into the love potion debacle and to meet at _The Leaky Cauldron_ later that evening. I'll let them still look into that while I try and figure out where Hermione went. I need to set things straight with her. I don't want her to think that I don't love her.

I try her parents' house. I know she hasn't spoken to them since May but it's worth a shot.

"She isn't here. She's with your _lot._" There's almost a sneer in there. This might be why she hasn't even mentioned her parents since she last visited them.

"What do you mean my lot?"

"She means that Hermione made her choice. She doesn't want to come back home and find a _respectable_ job and try at a _normal_ relationship." Her father says with such malice I can't believe that these are the people who raised Hermione.

"You know what. Its no wonder she hasn't mentioned you. You think that what she does is not respectable and our relationship is not normal. She's a teacher. Her subject matter is magic, but if you take the magic away, she still teaches young children the ways of the world, both _magical and muggle_. We love each other," at least I still hope she loves me but I won't give her parents the satisfaction, "we fight, we make up. We go out to dinner, we make each other breakfast. She makes me sleep on the couch when I fight with her friends. If that's not normal, than I don't know what is. You two should get your head out of the sand and realize that your daughter loves you and what you're doing to her, it'll only push her away."

I leave them speechless and continue my search for Hermione.

When I get to the Manor, my mother is nowhere to be found. I run to the library as that's Hermione's usual haunt when we visit my childhood home but all I find is my father.

"Is there a reason you're running as if the Dark Lord has returned?" My father barely glances at me when I stop at the door and scan the room in hopes of finding the familiar chestnut curls.

"Father, by chance have you seen Hermione?" I continue my perusal of the many stacks that make up our library, still in hope of finding my love.

"I haven't seen her in quite some time. I think she may still be upset with me. Last time we spoke we didn't end on good terms."

I immediately stiffen. Not good terms cannot be a good thing. I immediately return to the front of the library where he is sitting on a settee in front of the fireplace. "Please tell me you didn't call her that word. Just please tell me you didn't."

He scoffs at me and then glares. "Of course I didn't. I haven't said that word since you first started seeing the witch."

"Then, please pray tell, what happened to make her not speak to you since then? She is rather fond of you so it must've been something bad. How did you offend her now?" I can't believe my father is still interfering with my relationship. They have weekly discussions for Salazar's sake!

"It wasn't really me being offensive. It was just she took something I said too heart. I was being honest with her and upfront, which I never am with anyone besides your mother. I thought she would be happy that I was confiding in her but I don't think she liked what I had to say." He looks away from me, as if ashamed.

"Father, what could you possibly have said?" I'm getting tired of this. Does everyone just have something against her? Isn't she supposed to be the princess of the wizarding world – everything that is pure and light?

"Well, it was just we talked about _that time_ and how she is a reminder of everything that I once thought was right in the world but is clearly wrong." If looks could kill, my father would be dead right now. "I thought I was complimenting her! She clearly didn't see it that way. She hasn't returned to the Manor for the past month."

Just great. How can today get any worse? She must hate me. First her parents tell her to leave me, then my father can't stand to be around her, what's next?

"Thank you for sharing Father. I have a witch to find." With a curt nod to my father I floo to _the Leaky Cauldron_ to wait for some news. I hope that Ginny and the dunder-duo have better luck than I have had.

* * *

**-Pansy's POV-**

I lead Potter and Weasley –under an invisibility cloak, into my family home. I haven't been here in over a year but if I know my sister she'll be in the drawing room. When we enter I'm surprised to find not only Iris, but my mother and both Greengrass sisters.

"Hello Mother, Iris." I give both a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Daphne and Astoria. How are the two of you doing?"

"Just fine. Your mother and sister were just sharing with us the wonderful news about you and Draco. I heard he finally left that mudblood and is trying to get back into the good graces of those of his pedigree." I try to not sneer at Astoria calling Granger a mudblood. I haven't used that word in quite some time and I haven't heard it since I've left home.

"Yes, Pansy, has he seen you? Miss Granger has didn't even bother showing up to school today and will be out for the rest of the week. She mustn't have taken the news very well. She's finally gone and now Draco will bring honor back to the Malfoy name." Iris tells me, her eyes wide with excitement. Time to burst this bubble, I don't want to be a part of whatever mislaid plans my family have done.

"Yes, actually I have. I ran into him at _Diagon Alley_ and he was asking if I've seen _Hermione_." The incredulous looks being sported by all the women in the room is almost worth the dilemma that they've created.

"What have you done Pansy?" My mother jumps from her seat and if it wasn't for propriety's sake, she'd be shouting.

* * *

**-Ron's POV-**

Clearly the Parkinson's have done something. They all look so smug with whatever it was. I'm sure it was Iris who gave the _Amortentia_ to Malfoy. And with how Mrs. Parkinson is shouting at Pansy, I'd gamble it was her idea. Pansy looks good standing up to her family. She clearly grew out of her pug-like features. Now Iris, not so much.

Harry nudges at me and looks to the exit to the room. The Greengrass sisters look like they're trying to make a hasty retreat. It looks like Harry wants us to follow them.

"Well, half of our plan worked. Granger is gone but now to get into the good graces of Draco." We overhear them talking while heading to the floo room.

"I know Daphne. Well, at least all the blame will be on the Parkinson's and our hands will look clean. The Malfoy fortune will be mine and we'll be set for life."

Is that all these pure-blood witches can think about is is money? Is this why girls are always throwing themselves at Malfoy? Maybe if I flaunted my Order of Merlin reward money some I could attract a decent witch. But Hermione is a decent witch and she's definitely not with Malfoy for his money. I don't know why she's with him, but I'd rather attract a girl like her. No, I won't – the sound of the floo activating knocks me from my reverie.

We can still hear shouting from the drawing room. We decide to let Pansy hash it out with her family. We remove the cloak and floo over to _the Leaky Cauldron_ where we're supposed to meet everyone. When we get there its pandemonium.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oooh, what sort of pandemonium is in store? I'm going to finish typing up the story and will try and have all the chapters uploaded tonight so you'll have the completed thing by the end of Saturday. Let's hope I can keep my promise! I do have the final chapter finished and the next one is half way done so *crosses fingers*


	10. Little Kids Knows What's Best

**Author's Note**: I don't think I'm ever going to write in first person again. Or if I do, I'm going to stick to just the perspective of one character. All this jumping around is scrambling my brain! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Little Kids Knows What's Best

**-Ginny's POV-**

When I get to _the Leaky Cauldron_ Draco is fuming. He's sitting at the bar with a glass of Ogden's finest and behind him Harry and Ron are yelling at George, Dean Thomas, and Anthony Goldstein.

"Why are you defending him? He doesn't deserve it. Clearly he's done something to make Hermione leave him. I say good riddance. Why are you trying to get them back together, huh?" George all but shouts at them.

Draco is trying not to listen to what they say. His eyes are misty, you can tell he's holding back the tears. He asks Hannah for another drink.

Ron quickly jumps to Draco's defense, "we're helping him because Hermione loves him. If you cared about her as much as you _claim_ you'd realize that he loves her and makes her happy. Its people _like you_ who have made her unhappy."

The world has gone topsy-turvy. Ron is not only defending Draco, but he's sincere and speaking the truth. Harry is simply nodding with everything Ron has to say.

"Ron, how can you defend the slimy git? If he made her so happy why did she leave?" Dean stops Ron from continuing.

Draco quickly turns around. The nastiness in his eyes sends a shiver down my spine. "How can you say that I'm the one who made her leave? Who are you to say I don't make her happy. I had to console her the last time she left _the Burrow_ because her beloved adopted family gave her tripe for being with _me_. She's been with me for years and I was going to ask her to _marry me_ yesterday but no. Everyone just has to butt in where they don't belong. Hermione is a strong _woman_ and for some reason everyone has decided to forget that fact and knock her down all at once and now she's out there, somewhere, and I don't know where she is or what she's doing. What if she's hurt? What if she isn't safe? And its _everyone's_ – yours _and my_ fault. All we seem to do is make her life worse. Maybe it's better that she left me. Because now everyone else can be happy and maybe that will be what it takes to make her happy –"

Draco can't continue. He's now openly crying – in front of everyone. This is a Draco Malfoy that only Hermione and Harry have seen. Hermione, in recent years, and Harry during their sixth year. Everyone is trying not to look at him in shock and awe.

Pansy quickly walks up to break up the tension, or add to it, I'm not sure really what to expect. She gives Draco a glass of fire whiskey and he looks at her like she's grown a second head.

"If you think I'm going to drink this from you, you're a lot dumber than I thought." Draco doesn't even take the glass.

"Hey, she had nothing to do with her sister's schemes! Don't take out your frustration on her! Be happy she was quick to get to us when she did!" Ron defends her. Wow, Ron is ever the knight in shining armor today. And what is this with him defending Pansy Parkinson? Clearly Earth's axis has shifted or we've entered a new dimension or something Muggle like that.

"My mother and sister wanted you and I to get together in hopes of regaining some prestige to our name. They figured with Granger out of the picture you'd have me to console you. They didn't realize that the potion would only make you resent me and my family. I may not be as smart as Granger, but I do think further ahead than the idiots that are related to me."

"And that's not all. It was more than just Iris and Mrs. Parkinson." Harry adds. "We followed the Greengrass sisters and apparently they had something to do with it as well. They apparently think long-term and figured that after Draco left Pansy in the dust that Astoria could charm him."

Draco is shaking his head. I really feel bad for him. He just can't catch a break and now the one person who could anchor him is nowhere to be found.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

"I'm sorry for just showing up. I just. I just needed to get away for a while."

"Don't worry. It's good to see you. I'm sure Teddy will be happy to see a different face." Andromeda gives me a wary smile as she lets me into the house."

"What has my idiot son done now?" Narcissa gives me a tight hug. She's more of a mother to me than my own mum. Clearly, there's something wrong with the world.

"Nothing. I just needed some time apart so I could think. Is it all right if I play with Teddy?" A little kid is probably my best bet at getting away from the questions.

"Don't worry. He's in the yard." The two ladies give me sympathetic looks while I walk through the house to see Teddy.

"Auntie Minnie! Why are you here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Teddy. I wanted to get away for a little bit so I figured I'd come say hello to you."

"Ooo, ok, if you want to get away, why don't we play Space! Uncle Draco always plays the alien and he chases me. So you can be the Alien. You have to wait until I land on the moon," he points to the sandbox. "And then you have to try and attack me. And chase me around. Ok?" I nod at him. "Ready, set go!"

We play for almost an hour with me chasing him around the yard. When he finally tires, he lies down on the grass and pats on the ground next to him. I go and lay down next to him and stare into the sky.

"Auntie Minnie, what's wrong? You can tell me, it'll be our secret."

I turn to my side to look at the little boy. He's so lucky to be so young. There are no expectations on him. He can do and be whatever his heart desires. No one is there to stop him. I miss that.

"You're lucky Teddy."

"Why am I so lucky? You're lucky. You're big. You don't have to eat your vegetables if you don't want to. You don't have a bed time. That's lucky."

Woah. He's right. There are expectations on him even if they're miniscule. I may not have to eat my vegetables, but… "You're right. I am lucky. I get to make my own rules."

"Exactly. So why were you sad earlier?"

"I forgot something very important, but you just helped me remember." And that he did. I remember now that I'm the one in charge. I make the rules that I follow. The expectations people put on me are only their expectations, not my own. I should only do what I want to do and not blindly follow what others think is right.

"That's good. Can you help me hide until bedtime? I don't want to go into the house until bedtime."

"Sure kid, whatever you want. It's time to make a few of your own rules."


	11. Warrior Princess

**Author's Notes:** Would someone like to beta this story for me? I keep rereading it and finding mistakes and I'd like someone to go through and point out all the issues so I can go back and fix it so the completed version is as close to being grammatically correct and spelling mistake free. This is going to be the longest chapter but I didn't want to break it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story. I'm already writing a short sequel.

* * *

Chapter 10: Warrior Princess

**-Draco's POV-**

I sit on the bed in our – my apartment and stare into the closet where her clothes use to be. I guess this is it; she's out of my life. I tried to find her, tried to tell her how I really feel, but I didn't try hard enough. I wipe away the stray tear that escapes and I hear a tapping sound from the window. A small barn owl is trying to deliver a letter.

I retrieve the letter and recognize the small neat scrawl on it. I immediately open it up and read it as quickly as I can.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry to make you worry. I heard about the love potion. Don't worry. I love you and now know that I should never question it. Please make sure you attend the End of Summer Faire for Little Phoenix, I want to talk to you then. I have some important things to discuss. Remember, I love you._

_Hermione_

There's hope for me yet!

* * *

**-Iris's POV-**

Stupid sister! How could she do this? She had to ruin the perfect plans to get our family back to top! I could have lived through her and the Malfoy fortune she'd be set to attain. We were so close! So close, we tripped at the finish line! Why? Because my sister had to go all noble.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a stupid house-elf giving me a letter addressed to me.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_Your attendance at this year's End of Summer Faire is required. Considering your marks at the end of the program, you will have to repeat your potions course this following year at Hogwarts on top of the seventh year class. This of course is if you choose to obtain your NEWTs for Potions. _

_Miss Granger_

_P.S. Maybe if you paid more attention in class instead of interfering in the lives of others you put your intelligence to use. I know you have a brain, please use it properly._

GAH!

* * *

**-Pansy's POV-**

_Pansy,_

_I'm going to be calling you that and not Parkinson because I think that we can be friends. I hope that you will want to be. I'm sorry that Draco is still a little prickly towards you but that'll change. I promise! I just wanted to say thank you for helping everyone figure out what happened and for being a good enough person to not take advantage of the situation. _

_I know you took what Draco said to you all those years ago to heart, and while I don't agree with the way he treated you, I'm glad that you have become a better person for it. Also, I think I know someone who just may fancy you. Let's have lunch next week? _

_Oh, also, try and attend the End of Summer Faire for the school I teach. I'm sure your sister will be there so she can give you more information. If not, just ask Ron, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige. See you soon!_

_Hermione_

Well, that was not what I expected but I'm glad that in the end it worked out, well almost worked out considering it's not the end yet. I don't think that she's spoken to Draco or anyone for that matter yet. But these are definitely good developments. And Weasley fancying me? Hmm, that is an interesting thought. When he isn't eating he can be quite fetching.

I send her a reply letting her know that I'll definitely be there and I'd love to be her friend. I also ask for more information about Weasley and ask for the best time for our lunch. It'll be good to have a friend.

* * *

**-George's POV-**

I'm pacing the store while looking at Dean at the register. I feel so terrible. I can't believe that _Malfoy_ was in the right and I was in the wrong. It's just ridiculous. Dean doesn't look to be faring much better. I wonder what it's like at home. I'm sure that Ginny gave all of them a stern talking to as well.

Next thing I know, Teddy comes into the store and hands both Dean and me a letter.

_George,_

_I appreciate that you care about me but sometimes what you think is best isn't really what is best. Come on, you run a joke shop that I have – more than on one occasion – given you a stern talking to about. Our moral compass doesn't necessarily point to the same north, so who is it to say that my compass points to a different happiness?_

_Anyway, I wanted to invite you to the End of Summer Faire. I'm inviting quite a few people so you won't have to feel alone. I even recommended you to the school for planning the firework show at the end so watch out for that missive._

_Please come, I do miss you, regardless._

_Hermione_

Even when I'm a total wanker she's still kind to me. She brings me new business when I make her unhappy. Yes, I'm a total slime ball.

* * *

**-Jean Granger's POV-**

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not what you expected. I'm sorry that I'm magical, but it's who I am and I'm not going to ever apologize for it ever again._

_I love Draco, I love my job, and I love magic. I refuse to feel guilty for my love. I hope you can understand._

_I've included an invitation to an event that the school I teach at is throwing. I hope that you can be supportive and show up._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I look at my husband and can see that his face is reflective of my own. I'm trying not to cry but I just feel like I've failed as a parent. I hope that she can forgive us.

* * *

**-Lucius's POV-**

_Lucius,_

_You are a knuckle-head. _

_That was Narcissa and Andromeda. They tell me that when I see you next that I need to knock some sense into you, but I won't take them literally. We already know that I can take you on in a duel. Teddy said he'd like to see that, so maybe we can schedule a practice duel sometime?_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been by for some time. I didn't mean to take offense to what you said, I just needed time to process. I'll be by next week at our usual time to continue. Please tell me that you finished reading last month's _Potion's Monthly _and _Transfiguration and You_. There were a couple of articles that I am most anxious to hear your thoughts on. _

_Narcissa and Andromeda will be attending the End of Summer Faire and ask me to remind you that your presence is required. I will admit that I'm also requiring you to be there. See you then!_

_Hermione_

I thank Nolly, our house-elf, for giving me the letter and quickly ask for last month's magazines. I have some catch up reading to do.

* * *

**-Hermione's POV-**

I hide backstage so that no one really knows where I am. I don't want to talk to anyone individually. I need to just get everything off my chest. I don't want to continue to hide from everyone – to hide from myself. I'm tired of this. Who cares where I belong. I belong where I want to belong. No one can say where I should be, who I should be with, and what I should do. It's up to me, and I'm done with this. No more weak and broken Hermione. Time to be the Gryffindor that everyone knows me as that I forgot about.

I walk up the main stage and cast _Sonorus_ so that everyone at the festival can hear me. "Hello everyone! I know that some of you have been worried about me, but I want to tell you that, you don't have to anymore. I'm done letting other people think that I'm inferior or weak and needing those around me to defend me and tell me what they think is best." I look around and see that mostly everyone has stopped what they're doing.

Little James is waving at me. I smile.

I look for my parents and find them near Arthur Weasley. Might as well start with them. "Some people think that I don't belong in Muggle World, which is ridiculous. I'm a muggle-born, and damn proud of it. I may be a witch, but for the first eleven years of my life I grew up muggle and I even went to a muggle university just to make those same people happy. You say that I don't belong there if I continue magic, but you know what? I fought in a war! Against people who said I didn't belong in the wizarding world and now you're saying my first home will not even welcome me? And you know what, that's fine. I don't need it; it's not where I belong." I try not to look at my parents any longer. I don't want to cry because they don't deserve my tears. I let a tear slip for the loss of my first home and then I move on.

I find Lucius standing with Narcissa and Andromeda. "There are others who feel that I'm just a reminder of what has been. I'm proof that what they believe no longer holds true. Sure, I'm known as the 'brightest witch of my age' while being muggle-born but that's not who I am. It's a part of me, but it's just that, a part. My role in the war and the battles I fought where just the past. They make me who I am today. But today I am a different person. I am not a reminder of all that you did wrong. The whole me is much more than what you let yourself think. I am more than my battle scars, my NEWT scores, my CV, my friends, my family, my love; I am all of that together. As are you. You are not a death eater anymore. You don't think that anyone besides a pureblood is beneath you. You are made of the love you have for your family. They love you, as do I. I wouldn't be me without you, the you were back then, and the you who you are now. It will do you well to remember that." Lucius is trying to remain stoic. I can see the sheen in his eyes. I feel proud that I almost made the great Lucius Malfoy cry. I don't think many can say they've done that. I try not to chuckle, but I do grin at him. He curtly nods at me and then looks away.

I see the Greengrass family seething with Mrs. Parkinson and Iris. I look them over and search the crowd for any other prejudiced pureblood families. There are quite a few. I just look at each of them for several seconds and then look at the next while I continue, "Then there are you who think that I don't belong in the wizarding world, even after the Second War. Doesn't it mean anything to you that _your prejudiced attitude_ was the reason that so many died? Those who continue to suffer in Azkaban for supporting that same attitude? Including _your family and friends_? Do you believe in your views enough that you will die for them? That you will subject those you love to _The Kiss _for them? Does it really mean so much to you that you cannot let those around you have the happiness that they so kindly deserve? Don't you want your own happiness? These follies, plans, and plots against me and those like me, how are they making you happy? I look at you now and I don't see any happiness there. Isn't the point in life to be happy? You're clearly doing something wrong."

Most of these people will not hear a word I'm saying. It's almost pointless. But I wouldn't be me if I did not try.

I start searching for my old classmates: the Patil twins sitting with Dean and Seamus; Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn with Hagrid at a table at the back; the Weasley's at their own table near the front; Luna sitting on Blaise's lap at the table with Neville, Hannah, Susan, and Anthony. "Then there are those who say I deserve better. That I'm just wasting my time. Be it work or relationships. But I implore you, who are you to decide what it is that I deserve? Did you live the life I lived? Were you there when I first taught my neighbor to tie her shoe? Were you there when I made revision tables for me and my closest friends? Were you there to actually do all the studying? Were you there when I left the wizarding world for Muggle University? Were you there to discuss how _Romeo & Juliette _paralleled your own life? Were you there this summer when I questioned everything that I ever knew about myself? No, you were not there for my whole life, and the only person who can ever decide what it is that I deserve is me. I suggest you get used to that because from this point onward, you –" I look at each of them and then look back at the groups of people I've already mentioned. "and all of you to get in in your thick skulls that anything you say will mean absolutely nothing to me if you continue to question every decision I've made in my life after today."

"And finally, this last decision, which none of you can or will ever sway," I find Draco. He's now standing at the front of the stage looking up at me with so much pride. I love this man and I can't believe I was an idiot to ever think he didn't deserve me. I whisper to him with a smile "I was at Adromeda's." I find her and I smile.

I look for Ginny and Pansy and when I find them they're beaming. Pansy is even giving me double thumbs up. I look back at Draco.

"I may not belong in the muggle world or the wizarding world or with friends or foes. But I know where I belong, and that's with you, Draco. We belong with each other, and no matter where we are, that's where I belong because I'll have you. I love you Draco." He's smiling so big it's sad that he's facing me, no one in the crowd will believe how genuinely happy he looks. Haha! And now to get him where he least expects it. I walk off the stage and grab his hand.

"Will you be mine forever Draco and marry me?"


End file.
